I'm a Digidestined!
by Derrot
Summary: A new band of Digidestined have to fight a new evil, plus the Season 1 and 2 characters come to help, too!


I'm a Digidestined?! Chapter One: How it Began  
  
"I'm so glad you came back from California!" I told my best friend Rica for the ten millionth time since she came back a week ago. Of course, Maureen and Maxine didn't notice. They were always too busy talking amongst themselves to pay attention to me.  
  
Rica grinned and tried to reply back, "You do know, Tori, that you have said that about ten million t-," but Maureen quickly interrupted. I sighed. She never lets me start a conversation.  
  
"Hey Rica, do you want to come over for a sleepover at my house Friday night? Maxine is coming," Maureen asked casually as if she hadn't noticed that I was already talking.  
  
Before Rica could answer, I answered for her, "She can't, she is sleeping over at my house Friday." I didn't want Maureen to ruin my welcome back party/sleepover for Rica!  
  
Maureen glanced over at Rica with a raised eyebrow. Rica nodded. "Can I come?" she asked.  
  
"No!" I didn't mean to yell, but Maureen had a reputation for taking advantage of people, especially when she is allowed to come to their house. My parents don't let me go to sleepovers often, but said that it was ok if Rica spent the night since I hadn't seen her in over a year. If Maureen came over, that would probably blow any chance of having future sleepovers! Knowing her, she would probably mess up the house, eat half of the food in the fridge, etc.  
  
"Oh, so you're not my friend anymore?" She studied me. "Oh, I see...the only reason why you hung around me for the past year and a half was because your best friend was in California and you had no other people to hang around with. Now that Rica is back, you don't care if I'm your friend or not, do you?" Although no tears were present in her eyes, you could tell by the crack in her voice that they were coming. That's what I always hated about Maureen. She would cry about anything. She knows that is one of my weaknesses. Crying. I can't stand to see ANYTHING or ANYONE cry. Her sad, hurt expression turned into an angry one. "C'mon Maxine, let's go sit somewhere else," she said as she got up from the lunch table and walked off with Maxine trailing behind her. Maxine saw my angry stare and shrugged. If it wasn't for the fact that a teacher was sitting at the table right behind us, I would have creamed both Maureen and Maxine. I would have also creamed myself for being so rude.  
  
Rica was silent. I wouldn't blame her if she just got up and left too.  
  
I pulled out my Lilymon Digimon card from my backpack. Most kids my age detest Digimon (I'm 13), but it is one of my favorite anime. Since Lilymon is my favorite Digimon, I believe that my Lilymon card may bring me good luck. I always carry it around.  
  
I remembered the days before Rica went to California. When it was just Rica, Maureen, and me. We did almost everything together. We were in the band together. Rica was the new student. I knew she needed a friend, something inside of me told me that I had to be her friend. Soon, after Maureen and I got to know Rica, we were the best of friends. Then Rica left. Rica had liked both pop music which Maureen was interested in and anime which I was interested in. When Rica left, there was no one to talk to us both and keep the peace. We were too different. I quit band, Maureen stayed. We weren't in any classes together that next year. She tried out for cheerleading and drill team at the end of the second semester of seventh grade. She didn't make it, but she became very snobby after that. Rica came back, but Maureen never changed back.  
  
After relaying all those memories, I became so angry and hurt, tears formed in my eyes and my grip on the card tightened so much I almost bent the card.  
  
"Are you all right?" Rica spoke up.  
  
I nodded, wiped tears away from my eyes and looked back at the card. I wish that Rica and I were Digidestined so we can fight evil Digimons! I wish Maureen was an evil Digimon emperor and Maxine was here evil drone! Good always defeats evil, so Rica and I will really teach Maureen and Maxine some lessons!  
  
I felt better and more self-confident and continued to eat my lunch.  
  
Little did I know was that that wish was the biggest mistake I ever made.  
  
~**(^_~)**~  
  
On our way to Math class, Rica and I talked about our Pok'emon on our Gameboys.  
  
"I've got all 3 legendary dogs," I said proudly.  
  
"I've got a Mewtwo," Rica said equally as proud.  
  
My mouth dropped open. "You have a Mewtwo!"  
  
"No, I just wanted something to brag about...but I do have a Ho-oh and a Lugia," she giggled.  
  
We both accused each other of bragging to much as we playfully shoved each other back and forth down the hall. Everyone looked at us as if we were maniacs. We cracked up, laughing. Unfortunately, we were laughing so hard like idiots that we didn't see the two boys standing in front of us. SMACK! We bumped into them. Hank and Caeser were always making fun of us, so this was a very unlucky moment.  
  
"Hey, what are you two Digi dweebs up to now?" Hank asked, tauntingly.  
  
"Yeah," the freaky Caeser replied.  
  
"Um, did you two just leave your brain in you locker or did you misplace it among all the other trash in your head...hey wait a minute, you never had a brain to begin with...oops," Rica said sarcastically. Rica ALWAYS has something to say.  
  
"Don't get smart with me, you little 8 year old wannabe!" he snapped in her face.  
  
"Yeah, you tell her, Hank!" Caeser cheered in his sing-along voice.  
  
Now I snapped in his face. It was the only comeback I could think of. "Leave us alone!"  
  
"Who's going to make me? Oh, Red, I see a resemblance between you and one of those Digimonsters! You look like that little fat flying pig thing! You sound like it too! Isn't that just cute?!" he cooed.  
  
"Leave us alone, you jerk! Besides, Patamon is not a little fat flying pig thing!" I screamed.  
  
"Oh, and it has a name too! Digimon are so privileged, aren't they, Caeser?" he cooed again.  
  
"Yup!" Caeser said mock proudly.  
  
That was it.  
  
I tried to clobber Hank, but Rica held me back. I broke away and growled at Hank and Caeser. They screamed like little girls and fled down the hall. I quickly ran off to pursue them. Rica ran off to either punch the jerks' faces' in or most likely stop me before I did something rash. In the pursuit, we ran into Maureen and Maxine as they were coming out of the bathroom. We got up and continued the pursuit, except now a confused Maureen and Maxine had also joined in on the chase.  
  
Eventually, we chased the two boys/jerks into the computer room. The boys then gave up.  
  
"Red, I've got to hand it to you, you and your friends must have ran in the Digimon Olympics or something..." He trailed off and turned pale as did everyone else when they turned around.  
  
All the computers were off since the room is never used on Thursdays and Fridays. Today was Thursday. One of the computers was turning itself on! Everyone came closer to look at it. The screen looked like the same computer screen on Digimon! A grassy field appeared in a mini screen inside one of the windows that popped up. Strange buttons were all along the mini screen.  
  
All of the sudden, 6 objects flew out of the computer and smacked each of us square in the faces. We were all a little dazed at first, but soon we each studied the strange objects that had hit us. Rica and I knew exactly what the were as soon as we saw them and got a closer look at them.  
  
"Digivices!" we exclaimed together.  
  
"What are you two talking about? Didn't you just notice that the computer has declared war on us and is retaliating by throwing weird shaped digital electronics at us! Computers are becoming too advanced!" Hank screamed in agony. Caeser just watched him run around the room holding his head and pulling out his hair with wide alarmed eyes.  
  
"My wish came true!" I shouted gleefully, " we are Digidestineds!" Then I glanced over at Maureen and Maxine talking excitedly amongst each other. "Well, at least part of it came true..." I grumbled.  
  
All of the sudden, Tai's head popped out of the screen. The Digidestined greeted us with, "Hi everybody! I guess you are the new Digidestined!"  
  
Everyone, including me, screamed.  
  
Then I fainted.  
  
~**(^_~)**~  
  
"Was it me or something I said?" Tai asked confused.  
  
"Of course, it was you! You didn't have to scare her like that!" Matt argued.  
  
"Who asked you? Besides, I didn't scare her, I just..." Tai fumbled for an answer.  
  
"...Startled her," Matt finished. "I know, I know." He held his head and shook it sadly.  
  
"Well, I guess you could call it startled," Tai pouted meekly. He turned angry. "Does anyone else think I'm scary or startling? Does anyone else think it was me?!"  
  
Davis, who looks up to Tai as a role model, said, "Nah, I think she was just tired."  
  
Kari hit him. "She's not sleeping, you jerk!"  
  
"Maybe it was the digivice?" Sora suggested.  
  
"I'm going to be a doctor, so let me look at her...I might be able to help!" Joe said defiantly.  
  
I woke up just in time to see the long, blue-haired teenager staring at me. I slapped him and he staggered back. I got up and stared at the startled and shocked faces of Rica, Maureen, Maxine, Hank, Caeser, and...the Digidestined from the Digimon anime show!  
  
I almost tripped as I stumbled over to Izzy, one of my favorite characters. I was so happy that I gave him a hug.  
  
"Aaggghh! Get away from me!" Izzy yelped.  
  
I pouted, "Don't you like me, I like computers, too."  
  
"What's she talking about?" Izzy asked. Yolei just shrugged.  
  
"Please, let us introduce ourselves. I'm Sora..." Sora started.  
  
"You don't need to introduce yourselves. You are one of our favorite anime shows!" Rica exclaimed.  
  
"Huh? Excuse me?" Sora was confused.  
  
"Nevermind. When do we get to go to the Digital World?" Rica asked excited.  
  
Sora looked surprised. "Well, now, I guess."  
  
So everyone, even Hank and Caeser who decided to do what everyone else was doing, put their Digivices in front of the computer screen.  
  
~**(^_~)**~  
  
Being downloaded was the worst experience I ever had. Rica enjoyed it. Maureen and Maxine just talked. I wailed. "I want my Mommy and Daddy!"  
  
Hank and Caeser were holding their mouths trying not to puke. "Aww, keep your pants on Red. This isn't even half as bad as a roller coaster ride!" Hank shouted.  
  
"Yeah!" Caeser shouted. "Oh Hank, I think I'm going to hurl!"  
  
"You better not, Caeser, you might give the computer a virus!" Hank laughed and cracked up at his own joke. Then he quickly had to cover his mouth again as another nausea urge came to him.  
  
~**(^_~)**~  
  
The landing in Digiworld was hard. Everyone crash landed in the middle of the forest.  
  
"Are you all right?" Izzy asked me. I noticed that I was the only one who hadn't gotten up.  
  
"I will be if you carry me," I said with puppy eyes.  
  
"Uhhh..." Izzy trailed off. I frowned, he looked like he was going to throw up.  
  
"I will carry you!" Joe shouted. He had a really dopey look on his face.  
  
"No thanks," I grumbled and walked over to Rica.  
  
"This is weird...I wonder if I am dreaming..." Rica started looking around amused.  
  
I was about to reply, but she quickly voiced her opinion. "I hope not! This is the coolest! I've always wanted to be a Digidestined!"  
  
I smiled. If this was caused by my wish, it would be me who is responsible for making everyone happy. Maybe Maureen and Maxine will learn to respect me. I felt very purposeful at this moment.  
  
"Hey look over here, Tori!" Rica shouted. I walked over to her. In front of us stood a vending machine.  
  
"I wonder if there are Numemon inside..." I wondered with a grin.  
  
As if to answer my question, a Numemon poked its icky, slimy eyeball out of the can retrieval vent part of the machine.  
  
It slithered out and looked at us. Real Numemon are much more scary and gross in real life than in the cartoon, so you probably know what Rica and I did next...we screamed. Bloody murder. Such blood curdling screams that the Numemon quickly slithered back all the way into the machine. Eww, that was so gross, I thought. That thing sent shivers down my spine. I was sure that I was going to have nightmares after this.  
  
Davis, who had obviously heard the screams, trudged over to us, "You know what?"  
  
"What?" Rica and I asked in unison.  
  
"That was a Digimon," he informed us.  
  
"Duh," Rica looked at him sarcastically.  
  
Kari walked up behind Davis. She had obviously heard Davis' conversation with us. "Hey Davis, guess what," she smiled.  
  
"What?" he blushed.  
  
"That's a tree," She informed him, pointing at a tree. Rica and I giggled, but apparently, Kari wasn't through with her practical joke. While Davis was looking at the tree, she slapped him into the tree! Rica and I fell over laughing.  
  
The rest of the Digidestined, Maureen, Maxine, Hank and Caeser came over to find out what had just happened. After hearing Kari's jokes, everyone was laughing at Davis.  
  
Davis, grumbling, staggered over to a log to sit down. "Man, I'm going to have splinters the size of King Kong!"  
  
"Davis, you are King Kong," Kari joked again. She must of been on a roll or something with the jokes.  
  
Everyone was blue in the face and decided to finally calm down...until Davis tripped on a branch.  
  
~**(^_~)**~  
  
It took about an hour for everyone to calm down.  
  
Then Maureen asked a very important question that was on the top of everyone's mind. "What is going on?"  
  
Matt cleared his throat. Tai growled, "I what to tell the story..."  
  
Matt scooted down the log he was sitting on. "Fine then, have it you're way Mr. Boss."  
  
Tai looked at him annoyed.  
  
"Oh," Matt's eyes grew wide, "I knew I forgot something...Mr. Kamiya."  
  
Tai cleared his throat and began with his story.  
  
"We were strolling through Digiworld, minding our own business..."  
  
"Actually, Davis was picking on Patamon, by throwing leaves on him and hurting and poking him with sticks!" Kari tattled.  
  
"You picked on Patamon?! You jerk!!" T.K. yelled and tried to strangle Davis.  
  
Tai decided to continue with his story and ignore the fight, even though almost everyone else was paying attention to the fight. Everyone was cheering for T.K. of course. Maureen and Maxine were paying attention to Tai. I decided that I should know more about why we came here so I decided to listen to Tai. Rica must have had the same idea, too because she was turned in Tai's direction as well.  
  
"Gennai e-mailed us on Izzy's computer. It had an attachment. After Izzy scanned it for viruses and found none, we opened it out of curiosity. Then 6 Digivices flew out of Izzy's laptop and into the TV that acts as a Digiport between it and the computer. Then we found you guys on the end. You guys don't even go to our school. Strange! I wonder how we are going to get home now that the TV leads to the computer at your school and not the one at ours! It is like the port changed or something. I think we should e- mail Gennai and find out more!" Tai concluded his speech.  
  
Maureen and Maxine clapped until they realized no one else was clapping.  
  
Izzy, who had been half listening to Tai, half cheering for T.K., got up. He quickly got out his laptop computer. Before he could even press a button, Gennai's hologram formed out of no where. "I want you and the new Digidestined here at once! I have to explain some things!" Then his hologram vanished as mysteriously as it had appeared. Then everyone started to vanish, too!  
  
~**(^_~)**~  
  
Actually, no one vanished. Gennai obviously had some kind of transporting beam or something that carried us to his home. Gennai led us to a room that looked like a classroom. Everyone sat down. Davis immediately started throwing spitballs at T.K., which started another fight, or more accurately, a war.  
  
"Does this happen everyday at your school?" Rica asked Kari annoyed.  
  
Kari nodded, "Davis is constantly in after school detention. He hasn't been able to come to Digiworld as often except on weekends, unless he is grounded."  
  
"Class is in session!" the old form of Gennai shouted and grinned.  
  
"I need to give out Digieggs, crest tags, and Digimons to the new Digidestined!" Gennai informed. With this new news, everyone whispered excitedly amongst themselves.  
  
"First, I will start will Caeser. Caeser, your virtue is encouragement. This is a very useful virtue to have when you teammates feel they can no longer beat the enemy. Your Digimon partner is Spheremon."  
  
Caeser walked up to get his Digiegg computer, crest tag, and Digimon. His digimon was an incredibly huge round ball...with stubby, short arms and legs flailing about. It was really quite comical.  
  
"Hank, your virtue is self-confidence. This is useful if you are alone and feel you cannot defeat the enemy alone. Your Digimon partner is Tigressmon."  
  
Hank came up to get his stuff. When he saw his Digimon, his jaw dropped. "Why do I have to have a girl Digimon? I'm not a sissy!" he whined.  
  
"Hankie, you're not a sissy, you're my friend," the strong voiced Digimon gave him a hug.  
  
"Complete with corny catchphrases, too, Hank groaned.  
  
Tigresssmon frowned. "Really, I'm your friend," said with an annoyed edge in her voice.  
  
Hank gave a spectical look.  
  
Tigressmon's paws lit up. "Tiger's Eye Slash!" she shouted. Her slash left three long glowing claw marks down Hank's face.  
  
"Uhhh...ok, I'm your friend," Hank said as he staggered back to his seat with a contented Tigressmon in his arms.  
  
Kari leaned over and whispered in Davis' ear, "He's almost as pathetic as you!"  
  
Davis just gave a cross between a frown and a blush.  
  
"Maxine, your virtue is loyalty. This trait can be good or bad....depending on which side you are on. Your Digimon partner is Moomon."  
  
Maxine's Digimon looked like a cow. It had incredibly chubby, rosy cheeks. It looked a little bit cute, but for the most part it was weird.  
  
"Maureen, your virtue is Darkness. This is a very powerful virtue. It can block out the bad parts of other traits, but when used alone, it can corrupt the person using it. Please be careful and responsible," Gennai sounded solemn. "Your Digimon partner is Serpentmon.  
  
Serpentmon was a long, skinny snake with two long spikes on its tail, and a crest on top of its head extending from its forehead to the lower back of the neck. It looked quite viscous and not cute at all.  
  
"Rica, Tori," Gennai smiled, "You two probably have the best of all the other new virtues. Rica, your virtue is Generosity. Your giving nature is going to make this team successful. Tori, you virtue is honesty. With you honesty, you will gain a powerful trust from all the Digidestined. I have the feeling that you will become powerful leaders in the Digital World. Rica your Digimon partner is DemiPyrimon. Tori, your Digimon partner is FairyFoxmon." Gennai concluded.  
  
Both Digimon obviously could fly. DemiPyrimon looked like a black panther cub who had silvery glittery wings. It had red markings on its paws and mysterious yellow eyes. It was very elegant, beautiful, and cute. FairyFoxmon was also very cute. Powdery white wings, deep red fur, and pink rosy cheeks, it looked like an alive Valentine. Both of them were very sweet and jumped into our arms, snuggling up to us and looking at us with big, huge, innocent eyes. Rica and I both let out and "Aww..."  
  
Davis started snickering. "What those Digimon supposed to be, stuffed animals?" Hank and Caeser joined in on the snickering.  
  
That's when we found out that a cute Digimon isn't always a cuddly pet...they can hold dangerous strength. DemiPyrimon tried to bite off Davis' nose and even drew blood. FairyFoxmon shouted to me "Think of a brick!" I was confused, but I thought of a brick. In seconds, FairyFoxmon was holding a brick that seemed to have come out of nowhere. She threw it at Hank.  
  
Rica and I were looking at our Digimon with wide eyes. The other Digidestined had their jaws dropped. Hank went to the kitchen to get some ice. Davis went to the bathroom to take care of his bloody nose and take care of other business that he said he didn't do before he went to the Digital World.  
  
Gennai also seemed surprised.  
  
Rica and I went and sat back down at our desks. Mimi spoke to us for the first time that day. "I love your Digimon! They are so cute! I got stuck with a plant..." she trailed off and started mumbling about how her Digimon is friendly, but does not look cool until Togemon digivolves into Lilymon.  
  
Tai raised his hand. He looked ridiculous even though the room they were in resembled a classroom.  
  
Gennai noticed him, "Yes Tai?"  
  
"Uhh...since there are new Digidestined, does that mean that there is a new enemy?" he asked. Brave Tai actually looked scared.  
  
Gennai's expression turned sad. "That was one of the things I wanted to talk about. Something evil is happening. Digimon, well I'm not sure if you could actually call them Digimon, are doing something strange to the Digimon in Digiworld. They are more like evil spirits. They target Digimon with low self-esteem or proudness. Then they just sort of take over the Digimon."  
  
"Maybe there is another new human Digidestined who claims to be the Digimon emperor and has created some sort of brainwashing device as I did," Ken looked alarmed.  
  
"I don't think so...I do not recall anymore Digidestined. Also, the spirits do not seem to come from anywhere. They just pop up in the Digiworld around the targeted Digimon. Then poof! That Digimon is now one of them. The worst problem is, you can't tell that it is different. Black gears and dark rings were usually noticeable...both in the attitude and on its body. Now, you never know if the Digimon is good or bad. You could even be talking to your Digimon, and they may have been possessed as well. The corrupt ones usually pass it on to others when they find targets.  
  
It is quite possible that it could happen to humans too, so be careful and never let your self-esteem fall low." he concluded.  
  
Everybody fell silent. Rica and I had never watched a episode of Digimon with an enemy that strong or stealthy. It didn't really sound much like a big deal until you really thought of it...like a deadly virus that is contagious.  
  
Tai broke the silence and looked at his watch. "Well, would you look at the time...its dinner time!! I'm starved!!" He certainly wasn't lying. Seconds later, as if on cue, his stomach growled. Everybody agreed and soon, Gennai had teleported us back outside.  
  
~**(^_~)**~  
  
"So what are you guys having for dinner?" Davis tried to start a conversation. "I'm probably going to have meatloaf."  
  
"I hope I have spaghetti!" I claimed proudly. I liked being a Digidestined.  
  
"Why don't you eat your hair, Red?" Hank asked smugly.  
  
"Why don't you eat your mouth so maybe you will SHUT UP!!" Rica shouted in his face.  
  
Rica and Hank started fighting by insulting each other, Hank was slow at making comebacks so it was mostly Rica winning the fight.  
  
Trying to ignore the fight, I tried to start another conversation. "Umm...where are your Digimon?" I asked the old Digidestined.  
  
T.K. snapped his fingers. "Thanks for reminding us!"  
  
Everybody followed the old Digidestined. They led us to a playground where all their Digimon were playing. Agumon ran to his friend. "Tai, Tai, you are back!"  
  
All the other Digimon happily ran to their human partners. I glanced at FairyFoxmon and the rest of the new Digimon. They looked jealous. FairyFoxmon kept flinching for some reason. I bent over and stroked her wings. "It is all right; we will be great friends like that soon," I smiled.  
  
FairyFoxmon dashed away from me quickly. I gasped. Then she came back charging at me, "Look out!!!!!!"  
  
~**(^_~)**~  
  
Something black flew past me as FairyFoxmon threw me against the ground. She saved me from whatever it was.  
  
The black object came into view again. It looked like a hideous black ghost. It was transparent and had a gruesome face.  
  
The old Digidestined immediately tried to take charge. "Agumon, attack!!"  
  
"Pepper Breath!" the orange dinosaur lizard screamed.  
  
The flame had no effect, it went right though the gaseous creature.  
  
"Umm...uhh...everybody, all together!" Tai shouted and all the old Digidestined's Digimon attacked but still had no effect. Everything they threw at it, the flames, ice, wind, vines...everything, went through the ghost-like Digimon.  
  
"Why don't we try?" Rica asked. She seemed confident that we could do it.  
  
"Sure..." Tai trailed off.  
  
All of the new Digimon got ready to attack and started calling off their attacks.  
  
"Deadly Plummet!" shouted Spheremon.  
  
"Tiger's Eye Slash!" growled Tigressmon.  
  
"Poisonous Coil!" hissed Serpentmon.  
  
"Toxious Cud!" mooed Moomon.  
  
"Full Moon Illusion!" purred DemiPyrimon.  
  
"Imagination Twist!" yelled FairyFoxmon.  
  
It was amazing! All of the attacks worked! Nothing went through the ghost- like thing! Spheremon fell on top of it and squished it flat. Tigressmon scratched it and left glowing claw marks. Serpentmon squeezed it like a Python. Moomon threw up on it. DemiPyrimon made everything dark except for the moon, which shot a beam out at it. FairyFoxmon flapped its wings and created a tornado with all my favorite stuff in it...sci-fi characters, spaghetti, an N64, etc. The tornado demolished what was left of the thing.  
  
Everybody's mouths hung open. Rica and I gave our Digimon high-fives. We couldn't believe it...we succeeded where the old Digidestined didn't!  
  
Unfortunately, Tai seemed to get jealous and ruined our celebrational moment. "Ok, I think we had better go back to the real world before any more of the those things come back!"  
  
So we trudged back silently until the TV came into veiw. Everybody walked into it and disappeared back into the real world.  
  
~**(^_~)**~  
  
Everybody landed on a heap on the floor. It was dark in the computer lab. The janitor went by in the hallway, but luckily he didn't notice us.  
  
We tried to pry ourselves loose from the human pretzel we somehow got ourselves into.  
  
"Aaaggghhh!" Davis screamed. "This isn't our school!"  
  
"Duh...it's ours...errr...yes! I'm free!" Rica cried out as she pryed her leg out from underneath Davis' arm and succeeded.  
  
"Uhh...does this mean we are going to have to stay here?!" Tai looked aghast.  
  
Sora and Matt, who were both under him, looked at him incredulously and shoved him off of them.  
  
"Well, I guess..." I started.  
  
"Where are we, anyway?" Izzy asked.  
  
"We are in Washington state, why?" I informed them then looked at them confused.  
  
They gave me blank stares.  
  
"You know, with Seattle," I tried.  
  
More blank stares.  
  
I snapped my fingers, "Oh yeah! You people don't know much about the U.S., do you? We are on the west coast of the United States!"  
  
"Are we in California?! Don't those people surf alot?" Davis said admiringly.  
  
Rica, who used to live in California, giggled. I couldn't help, but giggle too.  
  
Mimi slapped him, "Washington state, you dummy! She already said that!" She turned to me. "Since I moved to New York, I've learned alot about the U.S. Which city or town are we in?" she asked.  
  
"Tacoma," I answered.  
  
"Oh...that is a big urban town near Seattle, isn't it?" she smiled.  
  
I nodded. I thought of how stupid Davis was. He must be the plague of Japan. The .111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 (to infinity) % that wasn't literate.  
  
"Oh well," Izzy said. "It doesn't look like we are going to be going home anytime soon. At least I have a computer. We can e-mail our parents to get us plane tickets."  
  
Sora started to take charge. "We will need a place to stay until we go back to Japan. I suggest that since there are 12 of us and 6 new digidestined, that two us each stay at their place, ok?"  
  
Hank spoke up first, "I want Tai and Davis to stay over at my house! They are such a riot!"  
  
Ceaser spoke up second, "Can Kari and T.K. stay over at my house? I want T.K. to teach me how to fight and Kari is cute!" Davis cringed at Caeser's words.  
  
"I want Ken and Matt to stay over at my house!" Rica smiled at the two boys.  
  
"I want Mimi to stay at my house so I can show her my adorable super deformer dolls and pictures!" I exclaimed.  
  
Maxine looked at the remaining Digidestined. "Sora, you can stay at my house...you too Cody."  
  
Maureen growned. "I guess I choose Yolei."  
  
Izzy ran over and started panicking. "I can't e-mail anybody! They keep coming back with 'E-mail Undeliverable'!"  
  
Tai looked at him blankly. "Ok, there are only two Digidestined left without a place to stay. Does anybody want to speak up for the nerds?!"  
  
Nobody spoke up.  
  
"Ok, who do the nerds want to stay with? Tori or Maureen?!" Tai asked.  
  
Both Izzy and Joe looked at Maureen and cringed. "Tori!" both of them shouted.  
  
"Ok, who do you want to stay with you?" he asked me.  
  
I looked up from FairyFoxmon, who I was telling how cute she was. "Uhh..." my nose wrinkled when I saw Joe. Then I spotted Izzy. He wasn't picked yet?! "Izzy!" I shouted.  
  
Izzy stuck his tongue out at Joe. Joe and Maureen looked at each other and mumbled, "Oh great..."  
  
Now Tai turned back to Izzy, "Now what were you yelling about before?!"  
  
Poor Izzy looked like he going to cry, "I can't deliver those e-mails! Something is blocking them!"  
  
All the Digidestined gasped. Tai tried to strangle Izzy. "Why didn't you tell us before?" he yelled with an edge in his voice.  
  
Izzy pulled away and brushed himself off. "I did tell you, but you wouldn't listen. Don't worry, there is still another way...long distance phone call. Well, long distance is an understatement. It is more like long, long distance. Remember when we called Mimi? Anyway, hopefully the new Digidestined's parents will let us make the calls."  
  
Rica eyes lit up. "Wait a minute...our parents and siblings know what Digimon is. What if they recognize you because of your appearance or...your names?"  
  
Sora also looked alarmed. "Why don't we go undercover and change our names? I will be called Sara."  
  
"You call that undercover?!" Davis snickered.  
  
Kari slapped him.  
  
"Owww...ok, ok, I want to be called David," Davis said.  
  
"Not so undercover yourself, are you?" Kari commented. Davis made another one of his goofy blushes. "I can be called Karin." She turned to a snickering Davis. "No comments," she warned.  
  
"I want to be called Sam!" Tai shouted proudly.  
  
Hank and Caeser stared at him. "We didn't see that coming..." Hank said. Then he and Ceaser broke into ridiculous laughter.  
  
"I want to be called Yola!" Yolei exclaimed.  
  
Everyone else didn't seem to want to change their name. Matt spoke up for the rest, "We don't want to change our name because they already sound American."  
  
Sora nodded, "That's all right."  
  
Davis spoke up. "I want to keep my name too, then. I sound American, too," he whined.  
  
"We also need to do something about our Digimon!" Kari exclaimed. Everybody found paper bags in a cabinet inside the the computer room. It was strange for them to be in the room, but we didn't think about that when we stuffed our poor Digimon inside of them.  
  
"Ok, now that that is all taken care of, can we go home? I'm starved and tired," T.K. admitted yawning and rubbing his stomach.  
  
So after Rica, Hank, Caeser, Maxine, Maureen, and I got our backpacks, everyone quickly crept out the school, so they wouldn't get caught, and went home.  
  
~**(^_~)**~  
  
When I got home, my parents looked very concerned. "Where were you?" my Daddy demanded.  
  
"I was lost," I whined. Then I pointed to Mimi and Izzy. "They came back with me. Can they stay? They are from Japan and missed their plane. They need to call their parents in Japan." I explained.  
  
I wasn't really lying. I was lost in Digiworld, Mimi and Izzy did come back with me, and they were from Japan.  
  
My Daddy looked at them for a few seconds, he shook their hand and nodded. "They can stay until their plane comes."  
  
I smiled happily.  
  
~**(^_~)**~  
  
Rica got home as quick as she could.  
  
"What took you so long, Erica?" Her mom came to her concerned just as Rica shut the door.  
  
Rica looked up with her most innocent look. "I was at my new friends' house. I'm sorry I didn't call you. I know they are boys, but could they please stay? They can sleep on the couches!"  
  
Her mom shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?" She looked at Rica's sad face. "Ok, but just tonight."  
  
Rica sighed with relief. At least that part is taken care of for now, she thought.  
  
~**(^_~)**~  
  
"Hey mom, I'm sorry I was late, I was over playing video games at Caeser's house!" Hank yelled as he walked though the door. "I brought some friends over. Can they spend the night?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," his mom yelled back tiredly.  
  
"That's what I thought," he grinned.  
  
~**(^_~)**~  
  
Caeser walked in to his huge house. He walked to the third floor to his dad's den. His dad was talking on the phone. When he noticed his son had just walked in he quickly told the person on the phone that he would call back later.  
  
"Caeser did you sneak out to the mall again with out telling us. Did that barbaric Hank make you?" he asked.  
  
Caeser hung his head low. "No, I met some new friends. Can they stay?"  
  
His father looked at them. "Not the girl," he said abruptly.  
  
"Please, father," Caeser begged. "Her parents are working tonight and she doesn't want to be alone."  
  
His father apparently couldn't stand the sad face his son was giving him. "She can stay, but she can't sleep in your room. She will have to sleep in the guest room." Then he quickly added. "And only for tonight."  
  
"Thank you father," Caeser said gratefully.  
  
~**(^_~)**~  
  
Maxine knew her parents wouldn't allow her guest's to stay. "You will have to sleep in the basement. I will bring you food after dinner."  
  
Then she walked inside to face the torture of her parents asking her where she was all that time.  
  
~**(^_~)**~  
  
Maureen walked in and quietly shut the door. She walked up to her room. "Yolei, you can sleep in here. Uhhh...Joe, you can sleep on the couch in the living room."  
  
Her mom walked by the room. "Are they spending the night?"  
  
"Yes, mom," Maureen replied.  
  
"Ok, just tell them not to make a mess," he mom said and then continued walking down the hall.  
  
"Do you want a makeover?" Maureen asked Yolei and pulled out a bag of make- up.  
  
"No thank you. I already have my own," Yolei smiled politely.  
  
"I do!" Joe yelped.  
  
Maureen and Yolei looked at him as if he was a jerk, which he was.  
  
"No!!!!!!" they shouted in unison.  
  
~**(^_~)**~  
  
As soon as my little brother and sister saw Mimi and Izzy, they immediately asked them if they were from Digimon. My parents thought that was funny, but told them to leave Mimi and Izzy alone. Mimi and Izzy had to lie and say that they weren't Digidestined, just to shut them up.  
  
After dinner, we decided that Izzy could sleep in my brother's room and Mimi could sleep in my room.  
  
I fell asleep thinking how great it was to actually know the Digidestined and actually be one. I was also worried, however, about how the Digidestined might act at school. Then I dozed off into peaceful sleep dreaming of my upcoming adventures in Digiworld.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Thank you for reading my fan fic. This is the first in a series. If you have noticed, it is between series two and three. It is going to be a sort of series two and a half or something. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, please e-mail me at drkillustrator@netscape.net. If you know anyone who may enjoy this fan fic, please send it to them. I love receiving comments! Also e-mail me if you wish to know more about the new characters, I am working on bios for all of them. 


End file.
